


White Walls

by ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Ndjxjxksnsh, Nothing explicit, Osmund Priest (mentioned) - Freeform, Projecting at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Dirk is up late, and memories of his childhood come back to him.





	White Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of based off of an actual thing I experienced. I'm just very confusex over it all, and ain't nothing like projecting.

Dirk woke up to the memory of touch.

They were phantoms, the hands on his body. He knew that the awful feeling in his stomach wasn't real, nor was the fact that someone was touching him. It was okay, he said to himself. Nothing had happened to cause this, and even if it had ue had let it happen, right? Priest hadn't meant any harm.

Of course not.

But the feeling was still there. Dirk told himself over and over again that it wasn't what it seemed, that he had said yes. In the darkness he could see the white walls of that room, Priest's voice telling him that it was alright.

“I'm just tryin'a help ya’,” he said. “Ya’ need'ta learn how to do this.”

The child, the boy; Svlad agreed.

Dirk had said yes. Nothing abusive had happened. Was that the word people used? Abusive?

It didn't matter.

The lights flickered on, that little click of the lamp bringing him back to reality. Dirk still laid still and frozen on his back, letting that awful emotion crawl all over him. It wasn't abuse. It wasn't abuse.

_It wasn't abuse._

_**It wasn't abuse.** _

“Dirk?” 

Dirk blinked, and the white walls faded. Todd's face came into view, harsh shadows in his face from the lamp off to the side. Dirk heard the rain hit the window in a harsh assault as a storm raged on; he was at home. He sighed, giving a light smile up at Todd.

“Yes darling?”

“You okay?”

“Yes darling.”

Maybe Todd saw the look on Dirk's face, or maybe he was just tired; but he didn't push it. He laid back down, curled and draped over Dirk just that much more than last time. It almost made him feel safe. He liked being touched.

Dirk closed his eyes.

He didn't think it had been abuse.


End file.
